


How to Train Your Pet

by spaceliquid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Cages, Collars, Consensual, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Plot? What Plot?, Rough Sex, Strict Collar, pain play, pet training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Optimus do pet play - with a new twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Commission fic for [pombot](http://pombot.tumblr.com/).

“You want to be stricter? _You?_ ” Megatron’s optic ridges rose almost to the edge of his helmet.

Optimus shuffled his foot.

“Well, yeah. Is it okay?” he asked immediately, already prepared to backtrack and forget the entire thing.

“Yes! More than okay.” Megatron met Optimus’s astonished gaze and winked. “I’m very interested in what you might come up with. I was simply under the impression that you enjoyed my disobedience.”

“I do,” Optimus agreed quietly. “And I would like you to, um, take control in the end. But I’d also like to…” He paused, feeling his antennas heat up in embarrassment.

“Tame your pet?” Megatron finished, and when Optimus dared to look at him again, the Decepticon was grinning. “Very well, _master_ ,” he purred that last word, the low, vibrating sound going straight to Optimus’s interface equipment. “Let’s see how firm you can be.”

***

It started as always, at the beginning of the several free days they got. Optimus spent the whole week preparing, arranging the schedule and covertly ordering the items he needed. Megatron stated that he wanted to be surprised, and Optimus trusted him to use the safeword if he was truly uncomfortable. Besides, they were together long enough for them to learn each other’s big ‘no’s.

So now he could finally have some peace and enjoy his day, knowing that nobody would disturb him; just relaxing, sipping his sweetened energon…

There was a sound from the floor – or rather, from the level of Optimus’s lap. It wasn’t exactly a growl, more of a hum, but it was very distinct – and very demanding.

Optimus sighed, not looking up from his datapad.

“No, Megatron,” he said. “I’m refueling.”

The hum repeated, and now there was a clawed hand poking at his knee.

“Megatron, no.”

The hum turned into a growl. In the next moment Optimus was pressed to the side of the coach, Megatron’s huge, warm frame instantly taking all free space and actively trying to conquer more.

“No! Get off the coach! I didn’t give you permission!” Optimus wriggled, attempting to push his unruly pet away and save his energon, but Megatron was having none of it. He was purring now, leaning after the cube and inhaling the alluring scent, clearly happy and content with his victory.

“Megatron! This is your last warning.” Optimus grabbed Megatron’s collar with a free hand – the pretty metal collar he gave his pet just this morning, shiny, polished and decorated with small blinking lights. _“Get off.”_

Megatron let out a dismissive huff instead, reached for the cube one last time, Optimus jerked his hand – and the cube was sent flying, shattering against the floor in a pile of shards and a purple puddle.

That was the last drop.

“Enough!” Optimus shouted and pressed a small button on his wrist.

Megatron’s engine stuttered, and he choked, his optics widening. Electricity crackled over the collar as it activated, shocking Megatron. He went stiff, tiny tremors running down the limbs, mouth open in surprise and pain.

Optimus put his finger off the button and watched the huge frame slump on the coach. Megatron’s ex-vents were heavy and wheezy, but when he finally raised his head, his red optics were blazing with the hunger for revenge.

“Nah-ah-ah!” Optimus touched the button again, not pressing it (yet). Megatron growled – but didn’t attack, optics trained on Optimus, armor tightened, claws flexing.

“It has a stasis function too,” Optimus warned. He rose to his feet, took the leash from the table and approached his hissing pet. To be frank, he felt quite unsettled under that red glare… But he had enough of Megatron’s shenanigans. He tried to be kind and gentle with his pet, but it seemed Megatron needed a firmer hand. Nodding to himself, he attached the leash to the shock collar. “Now get off the coach and follow me.”

Megatron growled again – but complied. He moved slowly and carefully, never taking those savage optics off Optimus, ready to attack at the first opportunity, waiting. He knew that sooner or later his “master” would get distracted or feel guilty and try to make it up to his pet – and then Megatron would strike. He’d show this tiny, soft-sparked mech who’s the leader of the pack here, like he showed many times before...

But this time, Optimus’s patience ran out.

He led his grumbling pet to the berthroom of their vast apartment, and when the door swished open, Megatron froze in the doorway, not caring about the pull of the leash and the collar pressing into his throat: there, at the feet of the berth, was a cage. Rather large, but only high enough for a mech of Megatron’s stature to stay on his fours, with thick bars and a lock on the door.

Quiet throaty rumbling turned into a full-blown roar; Megatron bared his sharp fangs and prepared to leap on Optimus, only to see the smaller mech’s finger press another button. There was no shock this time; instead Megatron’s body simply froze. He growled and howled, trying to writhe, to defend himself from this humiliation, to run – but couldn’t move a finger.

Optimus squatted next to him, blue optics sad. He reached out to pet Megatron’s head, and the only thing Megatron could do was to snarl.

“You leave me no choice,” Optimus said. “You will have to learn to behave.”

Megatron was twice as big as Optimus, and twice as heavy, but Optimus’s altmode was a truck: he was no stranger to moving loads that weighted more than him. With some effort he managed to push Megatron’s immobilized frame into the cage. Then he locked the door, stood up and deactivated the stasis collar.

Megatron was up in an instant, throwing his mass against the bars. When it didn’t work (the cage was welded to the floor), he concentrated on the lock – also in vain. Optimus watched his in silence, then shook his head and left the berthroom, closing the door behind him.

***

Optimus spent the rest of the day watching his favorite holovids, reading and doing some chores – a calming routine that was broken every other cycle: Optimus didn’t forget to check up on his pet-in-training. Megatron’s day was anything but calm: when he wasn’t trying to break the lock and get out of the cage, he was clawing at his collar. Optimus made sure to shock him a couple of times when he saw him do it, just to remind him that it was a Bad Thing. He didn’t get too thorough; even though his pet proved to be a troublemaker, Optimus still believed that there were better ways of taming him.

In the end, when Optimus finally entered the berthroom to prepare for the night’s recharge, Megatron was completely exhausted. He raised his head from where it lay on his crossed elbows the moment he saw Optimus, and scooted to the back of the cage, growling quietly.

Optimus approached the cage without fear and went down on one knee.

“Energon?” he offered, pushing a bowl between the bars and opening a cube.

Megatron tried to bite his hand and smacked the bowl away. Optimus sighed, but didn’t insist.

“As you wish,” he muttered, standing up, and put the cube on a shelf. Then he proceeded with his evening ritual: went to the washracks, checked the chronometer, switched off the lights.

“Goodnight, Megatron,” he said and shut his optics.

Megatron, vengeful as always, started howling.

After several cycles of fruitless waiting Optimus realized that patience wasn’t a solution here: Megatron was a determined creature. Optimus could threaten him with a new punishment or shock him… But he wanted his pet to understand that it was in his best interests to behave, and that Optimus wouldn’t be manipulated. So he simply switched off his audials (he left the comm line open, though, in case Megatron really needed to contact him) and went to recharge in blissful silence.

***

Next morning Megatron didn’t even raise his head when Optimus, fresh and well-rested, walked to his cage; he just turned his face away.

“You look exhausted.” Optimus’s first urge was to caress his poor pet, but he decided not to risk it. “Do you want some energon?”

Megatron hissed, showing his fangs, but even this came out half-hearted. His optics were dim, and his vocalizer was probably still hurting from the night of howling.

“Look, I don’t like keeping you here. And I promise that I will let you out – as soon as you prove that you’ll be a good pet.” Optimus went to the shelf, took the cube and carefully pushed it through the bars, placing it on the floor in the corner of the cage (the bowl was crushed into a ball of twisted metal and had teeth marks on it).

Megatron poignantly ignored it. Optimus suppressed another urge to stroke his pet’s head and left the room; perhaps Megatron would feel better about refueling when Optimus couldn’t see him give up his pride.

He continued to check up on his pet now and then – until he finally noticed that the energon from the cube disappeared. Optimus smiled; it was a relief to know that Megatron wasn’t hungry anymore. Disobedient or not, Optimus loved his rowdy pet.

When he entered the berthroom this time, Megatron was sitting near the cage’s door. He didn’t snarl or scoff; instead he lowered his head, hiding his optics, and made a soft, almost apologetic sound.

Optimus’s spark jumped in his chest and started pulsing faster. He didn’t let it show, though; he had to remain firm till the end.

“Do you want out?” He asked, stopping before the cage, back straight and arms crossed on his chest.

Megatron repeated the sound, still not looking at Optimus.

“Will you behave, then?” Optimus finally allowed himself to reach out for Megatron and stroke his cheek. Megatron hummed and licked his hand, warm wet glossa brushing against his fingers. Optimus’s valve cycled down on nothing.

“Will you obey my orders?”

This question made Megatron stiffen. He finally met Optimus’s gaze, and Optimus could see hesitance on his pet’s face; an inherent drive to rebel.

“Will you obey my orders?” Optimus repeated, voice harsher. Megatron tensed but licked his hand again, visibly forcing himself to do it. For the time being, it was enough.

“Very well.” Optimus leaned down, unlocked the cage, opening the door, and immediately stepped back, to a table near the wall. He took the leash from where he left it the day before and turned back to Megatron. “Now, come here. You’ve been a very bad pet, but you seem to have learned your lesson. I want you to apologize for your behavior.”

Megatron’s plating tightened, optics flashing in anger – but, to Optimus’s delight, he controlled himself, lowered his head again and crawled to Optimus, his pose an image of reluctant submission. Megatron made the same soft sound, a gentle, baritone whine, and nuzzled Optimus’s legs. When his master’s pose and stern EM field didn’t change, Megatron shuddered, his whine breaking into a growl for a second, but finally leaned even lower – and licked the top of Optimus’s foot, again and again.

Optimus stopped him by sitting down and placing a hand on Megatron’s head.

“That’s a good pet,” he cooed. “Very good. Such a good boy.” He saw Megatron shudder again, but this time with unexpected pleasure. Optimus smiled; in the end, everybody liked to be praised. He attached the leash to Megatron’s collar and rose to his full height again. “Now come; we have a lot more to learn.”

***

Learning started with a new collar.

“Since you’ve started behaving better today, I think I shall trust you and take this thing off.” Optimus pointed at the metal band. “Shut your optics.”

Megatron obeyed. Very carefully Optimus fastened the new collar around his neck, reattached the leash, and only then unclasped the shock one. Casually throwing it on the shelf, Optimus looked over his pet fondly; yes, he chose the size perfectly.

“Open your optics,” he said. Megatron obeyed again, squinting at the bright light, and shook his head. The collar seemed pretty loose and not solid, like it was a mere chain. Happy with the new development, Megatron immediately decided to tug on the leash, urging Optimus to free him completely… and wheezed when the loop around his neck became tighter and something sharp dug into his throat cables. Megatron shook his head once more, raised a hand to touch the chain… and realized that it had short spikes _on the inside_. Optimus got him a strict collar!

Another tug on the leash – this time from Optimus – made the spikes go deeper, in between the throat cables, choking him, and Megatron cast a shocked glance at his master. The loop loosened almost instantly, but Optimus’s face was strict.

“Behave,” he reprimanded. “This is not a punishment – just a tool to remind you when you’re doing something bad. Be a good pet, and when I deem that you don’t need reminders anymore, I will change it for your old ordinary collar.”

Megatron’s engine rumbled angrily… but he just clenched his jaws and complied.

***

“Sit.”

“Down.”

“Heel.”

“Roll over.”

“Good boy!”

Megatron huffed as Optimus sat down next to him, stroking his head and scratching under his chin, but couldn’t help but lean into the touch. They spent the rest of the day doing these small tricks; Megatron never stopped hesitating before obeying the commands, shoulders tense with shame, but he obeyed! Optimus was elated. At first he had to tug on the leash every time, tightening the spiked collar to make Megatron begrudgingly comply, but those moments were becoming rare. Megatron’s neck cables were covered in scuffs, strikes of bright silver on dull grey, but Optimus sincerely hoped this was the end of it.

His pet was finally behaving well, and it was time to reward him.

“It’s getting late.” Optimus rose to his feet again, stretching. “Let’s go to bed.”

Megatron stiffened at the sight of the cage that still stood in the middle of the berthroom, but Optimus laughed, patting his head.

“No, no cage for you tonight. You’ve been a good boy.” Optimus climbed onto the berth and made a beckoning gesture. “Come up here, you can recharge at my feeeeeee– !!!” The rest of his scream was muffled, because Megatron’s massive frame was suddenly upon him, pressing him face down into the padding, the low, powerful growl resonating in Megatron’s chest, sending vibrations through both of them.

A burst of heat coursed down Optimus’s fuel lines, pooling between his legs, and he increased his struggles, trying to fight his pet off and grab the leash properly, but Megatron just pinned him better and snapped those dangerous fangs right over Optimus’s audial. Optimus gasped, freezing; he felt the hot ex-vents on his hypersensitive finial. Then Megatron licked it, and Optimus couldn’t hide a shiver.

All control that he managed to win during the last two days went out of the window. Optimus moaned when Megatron’s hot interface panel rubbed against his aft, face burning but frame going pliant. Megatron obeyed him for the time being, waited for his chance to establish his dominance… And Optimus was going to allow him.

His pet deserved a reward, after all.

Megatron purred, one clawed hand pinning Optimus’s palm to the padding and the other pressing into his shoulder. Their pelvic plating clanged against each other; Megatron’s fangs scraped against Optimus’s antenna, then dug into his neck cables, tearing a short cry out of him, and Optimus gave in. His interface panel retracted, his valve wet and ready, cycling down in futile attempts to sate the gaping emptiness. Optimus heard Megatron inhale loudly, warframe’s sharper senses concentrated on the new smell, and shuddered; Megatron was sniffing him.

There was a distinct ‘click’ behind, which sent an electric bolt up Optimus’s spine; thick, hot spike rubbed against his valve, smearing the lubricants, teasing without meaning to do so – until finally Megatron found the right angle and pushed inside.

“Oh!” Optimus arched his back, hips stilling. The sensation was too sharp, too raw – Megatron had quite an impressive spike, large even for his frame’s proportions; Optimus was, of course, used to taking it, but it always was a tight fit, and usually Megatron made sure to finger him thoroughly beforehand, often even overload him. But this time there was no preparation except for Optimus’s arousal, and it felt… Strenuous. Challenging. Almost painful.

Absolutely wonderful.

Optimus groaned, unable to stop his thighs from trembling; Megatron was still pushing, a slow, deliberate thrust, and Optimus could sense his calipers stretch one by one. It burned, and Optimus had no doubts that it’d burn for a while afterwards – but this wasn’t the first time he asked Megatron for it. It would be his mark. A reminder.

His own kind of strict collar.

Megatron stopped, fully seated at last. He purred and licked Optimus’s neck until it was soaking, simply enjoying this feel of total domination over his smaller partner.

“Primus,” Optimus exhaled. “Move! Please, move!”

Megatron’s engine revved, and he obliged. The first thrust tore a scream out of Optimus’s throat, and after that he got no reprieve: Megatron rutted into him with ferocity of a wild beast, leaving Optimus a broken, incoherent mess. This was something he yearned for more than anything: to be pinned, to be mounted and fragged into oblivion. Somehow Optimus managed to grab the leash at its middle and pulled it; Megatron’s cooling fans hitched as the collar’s spikes dug into his already tender neck, and he groaned – a deep, drawn-out sound that made Optimus’s valve clench around him.

“Yes… That’s a good boy… Ahh! That’s… a good…” Optimus’s words broke into random syllables when the force of Megatron’s thrusts pushed him into the berth. Megatron’s hot ex-vents were ticking Optimus’s damp neck, and Optimus never stopped pulling the leash, pulling him closer. Then Megatron’s rhythm broke, his EM field exploding with charge as he overloaded, filling Optimus with his transfluid, and he _bit_ into Optimus’s throat cables, sending Optimus into an overload of his own.

They just lay there for a while, chests heaving and spark pulse slowing down. Optimus was completely immobilized by Megatron’s heavy frame, but he didn’t mind; it gave him a strange sense of security and love. Then Megatron stirred – and proceeded to prove his love by nuzzling Optimus’s neck and leaving kisses all over it.

Optimus laughed, writhing underneath his pet.

“Ahahaha! Stop, it tickles.” He managed to turn his head to look into Megatron’s optics. “Do we end here?” Megatron nodded, smiling, and propped himself on his elbows, giving Optimus just enough space to roll on his back and free his hands.

The first thing Optimus did was unfasten the collar.

“Oh,” he mumbled, touching the grazed paintless marks the spikes left on Megatron’s neck. “Are you all right?”

Megatron nodded again and promptly dropped back, resting his full weight on Optimus again. Optimus returned his smile, stroking his helm absent-mindedly; Megatron always needed time to get out of the pet mindset. Optimus cherished these moments between the play and everyday normality, when they could just be close and snuggle – and in such moments, sated and serene after an overload and still half-immersed into their play, Megatron was surprisingly affectionate. Optimus shut his optics and relaxed, listening to the idle hum of the powerful flight engine, basking in the afterglow and in the warmth of Megatron’s EM field. 

Being a strict master was fun, but being a lenient master definitely had its advantages.


End file.
